The Prodigal Daughter
by laughingmagician
Summary: In an alternate universe in which Elektra met Mark Miller before she met Matt, Abby is Elektra's estranged daughter who seeks revenge for her abandonment. Written by request.
1. Default Chapter

The Prodigal Daughter An original Elektra fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: The Prodigal Daughter

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Elektra

**Setting**: This story is set in an Elektra Movie-verse and was written by request from Katie. I realize that such story lines as the one I am about to present can never exist in the movieverse, but the idea seemed so interesting that I went with it anyway, so enjoy!

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence_

**Author's Note: **I'm going with the classic Elektra comic book costume in this one—just in case my descriptions are confusing—because as nice as her costume in the movie was, it wasn't the costume she wore in the comics!

**Chapter 1**

Elektra's long, black hair slipped across her bare back as the wind lifted it a bit. "Are you afraid to die?" She asked the man who was cowering beneath her. He was looking at her out held sai with tears in his eyes.

"N…n…no." He stammered, afraid that if he said the wrong thing she would kill him without a second thought.

"Then tell me." She said, kneeling down to look at him. "Why were you tracking me?" Her ninja loin-clothe slipped between her legs, and the ribbon attached to her red skullcap waved in the dark. Her grip tightened on her sai, and Elektra rested all her weight on her high-healed boots. Everything she wore was red—a symbol of the only thing she had ever truly understood—death.

"I…I…he offered to pay…" Elektra's sai rested under his chin, and the man became quiet.

"_Who_ offered to pay you?" She asked.

"I don't know his name." The man said, sounding in utter despair. "Really, I honestly don't." His voice was pleading. "Please," He said, "I've got a family!"

"Well then, you're kind of in the wrong kind of work, don't you think?" Elektra asked, raising one sai to plunge it into the man's chest.

"What's going on here?" A new voice asked. Elektra glanced over at the stranger whose silhouette was visible in the shadows.

"Nothing you should worry too much about." She said, turning to kill the man again. But the stranger spoke before she could once more, and this time Elektra stood and glared at him in irritation.

"You're not going to kill that man, are you?" He asked her. "Because I couldn't allow that."

"Who are you?" Elektra asked, readying her sai to fight.

"A man who fears nothing." He answered, stepping out from the shadows. He was wearing a red body suit of some kind of leather, and a mask to go with it that covered everything but his mouth and nose. The eye pieces on the mask were made of some sort of red plastic, and Elektra hated the way she could see her reflection in them.

"A man without fear." Elektra said teasingly, raising an eyebrow. "The man who fears nothing has nothing to love."

"That may be true." He told her, which was not a response she expected. "But at least I'm not a murderer." Elektra slashed out with her sai, meaning to stab the man, but he ducked and dodged every attempt until she found herself giving up seconds later.

"What are you?" She asked, finding it hard to believe that anyone could dodge her moves that accurately.

"Me?" He asked, and Elektra waited for his answer. "I'm the devil." He smiled, and this only irritated Elektra more. But, as frustrated as she was with him, she still had business to attend to. She turned around quickly only to find that the man she had been questioning and ready to kill was gone.

In irritated, Elektra threw one of her sai at the brick wall of the alley, where it bit sharply through brick and stuck there. "You let him get away!" She snapped, glaring at the masked stranger again. She yanked her weapon out and turned to face him with both in hand.

"Yeah well." He said, shrugging. "Win some you lose some."

"I don't know who you are but you've just made the biggest mistake of your life." She told him sharply.

"And what was that?" He asked tauntingly.

"Messing with mine." She said, kicking him. The unexpected move sent him flying backwards and against the other wall. He hit it hard, then slid to the ground, where Elektra picked him up quickly and threw him against the other wall. But this time he was ready, and he held tightly onto her arms so that she flew with him. Once they were both standing again, he spoke.

"You're a great fighter." He told her, and Elektra glared at the compliment. "I didn't catch your name." He added, smiling.

"I didn't give it." Elektra smirked and went to round-kick him, but he ducked and her foot missed.

"Fair enough." He said, nodding as he blocked two of her punches in a row. "But when your friends ask you who I am, you can tell them that tonight you fought DareDevil."

"I don't have any friends." Elektra snapped, kicking his feet out from under him. He caught himself almost immediately and lashed back with a hard punch to her stomach.

"Why's that?" He asked. "Did you kill them all off?"

"Why you…" Elektra ran towards him, both sai held outward, but he caught her wrists and held them tightly so that she couldn't get any closer.

"Boy, you sound beautiful." He commented.

"What are you blind?" Elektra snapped, twisting his hands painfully so that he was forced to let go. "Never bother me again." She said, starting to walk away. "Next time I'll just kill you."

"And why didn't you this time?" He asked, and Elektra did her best to ignore the haunting question.

éééééééééééé

"Legend tells of a warrior, a motherless daughter with the power to tip the balance between good and evil and end the secret war that continues night after night between both forces." Abby read out loud. "That sounds like a bunch of crap." She commented, scoffing.

"Yeah, if it wasn't true." Kate said, smiling at her. The two had been best friends for years, ever since Abby's mysterious mother had left her on the orphanage door step. They had grown up together as sisters, and when the time to go to college had come, they naturally had become roommates.

"Right." Abby said. "Because I'm about to gain the power all these legends speak of." She said sarcastically.

"You never know, Ab." Kate told her. "I mean, you don't have a mother and…"

"I do have a mother." Abby snapped. "She's out there somewhere, living a selfish life without me because she just couldn't handle being a mother."

"Abby, come on. Maybe it's not as bad as you think. I mean, maybe your mother had to give you up for your own good." Kate suggested.

"Why, because she's a crazy murderer who couldn't trust herself with a baby?" Abby asked, and Kate smiled at the thought. "Somehow, I don't think that's the case, Kate."

"Whatever." Kate said. "Oh, you can check your e-mail. I'm off." She said, getting up and walking away from the computer.

"Okay." Abby walked over and logged on, then opened her e-mail. What she found in her inbox was a bit disturbing. "Kate, come here." She said, motioning for her friend to look at the screen. "What does that say?" Abby asked, pointing to the subject of one of the messages.

"I know who your mother is." Kate said, and the two girls looked at each other with wide eyes. "Who sent it?" Kate asked.

"It's anonymous." Abby said.

"Well then maybe it's a joke." Kate told her, walking away and brushing the idea away.

"Not very many people have my address, Kate, and those that do wouldn't be this cruel." Abby clicked on the message. "It's too much of a coincidence."

"Well, just be careful, Abby." Abby looked over at her friend questioningly. "Don't get your hopes up, I mean." Kate clarified.

"Whatever." Abby said, turning back to look at the screen. A few seconds later she laughed and said, "You're never going to believe this, Kate." Her friend rushed over to look at the message.

"I didn't know she was _real_." Kate said after reading it. "I thought she was just a legend."

"Guess not." Abby said, reaching up and playing with her gold necklace. It had been the only thing left with her as a baby that had served as a clue to finding her mother. Now it had been the answer. Abby's fingers danced along the gold as she felt an overwhelming amount of anger flood over her.

4


	2. Chapter 2

The Prodigal Daughter An original Elektra fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: The Prodigal Daughter

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Elektra

**Setting**: This story is set in an Elektra Movie-verse and was written by request. I realize that such story lines as the one I am about to present can never exist in the movieverse, but the idea seemed so interesting that I went with it anyway, so enjoy!

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence_

**Author's Note: **Okay, just to clarify, in this alternate universe, Elektra hasn't met Matt yet. Just in case anyone was wondering. And a special thanks should go out to Katie, who gave me the prompt that triggered all of the great ideas this story is developing into! I'm glad you made my brain work!

**Chapter 2**

"I don't suppose you came here to talk." Elektra said, as she stood up from her chair. She didn't even bother to look at Dare Devil, who stood by her window.

"What gave you that idea?" He asked playfully.

"Just leave." She said, turning to give him a look of irritation. She was no longer in her costume. She had replaced it with more comfortable jeans and a black shirt, and her hair was tied back in a ponytail. Elektra waited for him to leave, but he made no move to do so. "What do you want?" She asked, curious as well as irritated.

"I just want to know why." He said, and Elektra raised an eyebrow in interest, folding her arms defiantly. "I want to know why you kill people."

"Because it's what I'm good at." Elektra said, her voice void of any hint of emotion.

"You're right about that." He admitted, and she was a bit taken back by the response.

"Look, did you want something, because I was just in the middle of dinner." Elektra snapped, motioning toward her plate.

"Okay." He said. "I'm gone. But just know that the next time you try to take a life," He said, "I'll be there to stop you." And with that dark warning he jumped out of her window and glided into the night.

"Fine." Elektra said coldly. "I'll kill you too."

"What are they?" Kate asked, looking at the three bladed weapons Abby held so carefully.

"They're called sais." Abby said, studying them. She looked over every inch, analyzing them and calculating the techniques that could be used with them. Without warning Kate first, Abby twirled the blades around her fingers, smiling at the scared look on her friend's face and the ease with which she did it.

"Why did you need them so bad?" Kate asked, backing away.

"Because _she_ uses them." Abby said, every word dripping with malice and the need for vengeance. "I'm going to master them, learn them like the back of my hand, so that when I face her I'll be _better_ than her." Abby smiled and stuck them into her belt, one on each side.

"Elektra is a legend, Abby." Kate said, and Abby gave her an irritated look. "I'm just saying that…" Kate sighed. "You know they say she's died before."

"Yeah." Abby scoffed. "And she just jumped from her grave a few days later."

"I'm serious, Abby." Kate said, her tone showing how worried she was. "You don't want to mess with her. She took out twenty armed men once in only ten minutes. _Armed_, Abby."

"Really?" Abby asked, amused at the idea. "And where did you hear that?"

"The Internet." Kate answered.

"That's right." Abby said. "Because everything online is absolutely true."

"Look, just be careful, okay?" Kate pleaded. "I all ready have the feeling something bad is about to happen."

"You're right." Both girls jumped and looked at the Japanese man standing in the doorway. His black hair ended at his neck, and he wore an off-white tunic with a belt that held a Samurai sword. He smiled at them. "Hello, ladies."

"Kirigi." Kate whispered. Abby gave her a questioning look. "I can't explain now, Ab, but this guy is very dangerous."

"How would you…" Abby gasped as Kirigi slapped Kate, knocking her onto the ground. "That wasn't very nice." Abby snapped, ripping the golden chain she wore around her neck off and flinging it toward the stranger. The golden chain glowed as her supernatural Treasure powers sprang it to life.

"You are the little Treasure, aren't you?" Kirigi remarked, dodging all of her attempts to wound him.

"And you're making no sense." Abby told him.

"Abby, you need to get out of here." Kate said, standing up. Abby looked at her friend, surprised to see that she was holding a Samurai sword of her own.

"Kate?" Abby asked, suddenly knowing that her best friend had been lying about many things over the years.

"No time, Ab." Kate said, handing her a piece of paper. "Find Elektra." She added, turning to face Kirigi, who was rapidly approaching the two girls, swinging his sword around lethally.

"But..." Abby began to argue.

"Go!" Kate screamed, holding her sword out and ready. Abby gave her a sad look, then ran for the door, never looking back.

_"Do you know the way, Elektra? Kimagure, the ability to control time?" _Elektra heard her old sensei Stick speaking as if he were in the room with her. It had been years since she had been a student, years since she had tried to master her skills and use them for good. But dying can change a person in a million endless ways, and dying had definitely changed Elektra.

She jumped at the sound of her cell phone ringing, and walked over to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, E." She sighed in relief, hearing her agent's voice.

"How are you, McCabe?" She asked, although she honestly didn't care.

"Better than you, I hear." He said. "So, who's been tracking you?"

"I don't know." She said. "Some masked freak let one of them get away so I didn't get answers."

"DareDevil?" McCabe asked, chuckling. "Forgot to tell ya, babe, you're in his neighborhood."

"He's getting annoying." She said.

"Yeah well, I've got a new assignment for you." McCabe said. "So cheer up."

"Who is it?" Elektra asked, adrenaline pumping through her veins at just the thought of a new assignment.

"A lawyer." McCabe answered. "Says here the bounty on his head is all ready pretty high, but the Kingpin asked specifically for you."

"I don't work for the Kingpin." She said quickly.

"For this kind of money, E, you do." McCabe told her.

"Right." Elektra said. "When?"

"Anytime. But, soon." He told her. "Kingpin's all ready getting antsy."

"I'll call you when it's done." Elektra said, turning the phone off. She walked over to her door and grabbed the expected envelope that had been slipped under. Pulling the file out she read the victim's name aloud to her empty apartment. "Matthew Murdock."

4


	3. Chapter 3

The Prodigal Daughter An original Elektra fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: The Prodigal Daughter

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Elektra

**Setting**: This story is set in an Elektra Movie-verse and was written by request. I realize that such story lines as the one I am about to present can never exist in the movieverse, but the idea seemed so interesting that I went with it anyway, so enjoy!

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence_

**Author's Note: **

**Chapter 3**

_Abby, _

_If you're reading this it means I'm probably dead. But if I died protecting you then it was all worth it. I knew who my real parents were all along, but I posed as an orphan to protect you. I have been your guardian all these years._

_I was born into a family of warriors, those who protected the greater ones when they had need of it. I was trained since I could walk, and I know more about martial arts than you probably do at this point of your life. _

_There is a war going on, Abby, between good and evil, and someone will have to win eventually. And there are those who seek to tip the balance of this war negatively. Kirigi is one of them._

_He is a powerful assassin working for The Hand—a powerful collection of dark magic masters—and he will stop at nothing to get you on his side. And if he finds that he can not persuade you to do evil—which I hope will be the case—he will kill you so that the other side can not use you either._

_I know this all sounds crazy, that it makes you sound like some sort of sword or something, but you truly are a weapon, Abby. I'm sorry I lied to you all these years, but I had to in order to protect you. Please forgive me!_

_You must find Elektra, but tell her all that I have told you, and you must join forces with her even though I know you hate her. She is the only one who can defeat Kirigi and return the balance of time and this universe! Abby, this universe is wrong. I don't have time to explain how or why, but it is wrong. This is not the way things should be. Find Elektra. Seek her help. _

_Your Dearest Friend,_

Kate 

Abby folded the paper up and put it in her pocket, trying to stare at the road ahead through the tears in her eyes. She was only just entering New York City limits, and she knew that the hours ahead would be hard to bear as she searched for Elektra.

"You e-mail me, Kate." Abby whispered to the empty car. "It was you all along. You knew." She tried to push the tears away, but they kept coming, and finally forced her to pull into a gas station.

"How could I not know?" Abby screamed, slamming her fist against her steering wheel. The horn went off and a man pumping his gas glared at her, but Abby did not care. "I'm so sorry, Kate." She whispered, resting her head against the wheel.



Elektra heard the lock click open and pushed the door forward, her movements completely silent. The hallway was dark, but she was used to the dark, was used to staying hidden within shadows while she stalked her prey.

Tiptoeing across the tile, Elektra made her way down the hall. She could hear someone in the farthest room, and she guessed who it was. Smiling in the darkness, Elektra slipped her hands across the handles of her sai, loving the way the smooth metal graced her skin.

She walked with the confidence that total power over her victims had brought her over the years. It felt good to be after a lawyer too. Lawyers had been the ones to _not_ get her father justice. They had been the ones to make his death in vain.

Elektra hating the law, especially the justice system. She was above the law, in some parts of the city she _was_ the law. Elektra stepped quietly into the room and saw that the man's back was to her.

"Hello." He said without moving. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

"You do know who I am, right?" Elektra asked, a bit insulted that he was not afraid and begging for mercy all ready.

"Elektra Natchios." He said, turning his chair to face her. "Daughter of a millionaire, martial arts student turned assassin." Elektra raised an eyebrow, seeing her reflection in the man's glasses. "You all ready know I'm Matt Murdock, and Kingpin sent you."

"I'd love to chat and see how you know all of this, but I really don't have time." Elektra said, slipping her sai out of her belt and holding them in her hands.

"How many years has it been since Mark died?" Matt's question surprised Elektra and caught her off guard.

"Wh…what?"

"Sixteen…seventeen?" Matt asked, guessing. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Shut up." Elektra said coldly.

"Do you miss him?" Matt asked.

"Shut up." Elektra repeated, her voice a little more intense.

"My father was killed when I was a boy." Matt told her. "I know what it's like to lose someone that close to you, Elektra."

"You have no idea." She snapped. "You don't know me at all."

"Maybe not, but I know you weren't always a killer." This statement also surprised Elektra, because for the first time in years someone was speaking to her like she was a normal human being and not an assassin. "I can help you." He added, and Elektra regained her composure.

"What would I need your help for?" She asked sharply.

"I can help you stop killing." Matt explained. "It's a drug to you, Elektra. I've seen you on the streets—every slaying is another quick fix for a lost, lonely girl."

"Look, you're about to die, so make your last words something that isn't crap." Elektra held one of her sai under Matt's chin, but he did not move.

"You don't want to do this." He told her, his voice still surprisingly calm. "I know you don't."

"You don't know a thing."

"I know that you father pushed you hard." Matt told her, and tears came to Elektra's eyes quicker than she could fight them. "I know that your mother was killed mysteriously, that you were very young when you discovered her bloody body." Elektra shivered at the memories he was conjuring up. "I want to help you, Elektra." Matt said, his voice sincere and caring.

"I'm beyond help, Mr. Murdock." Elektra said, her voice serious. She was angry with him—he had kept her talking when she should have just killed him.

"And what about your daughter?" Matt asked, and Elektra's jaw dropped in surprise.



"If she finds her, Elektra will fight to protect the Treasure." Kirigi told the older man who sat in front of him. "Give me permission to prevent this."

"You wish to capture the girl?" The older man asked.

"Yes." Kirigi said, smiling slyly. "And once under The Hand, she will learn the dark arts and become our greatest warrior."

"Facing Elektra will be dangerous." He told Kirigi.

"I will not be defeated." Kirigi assured him, and the man nodded. Then the older man bowed, Kirigi bowed back. He headed toward the door next, but stopped at the sound of the older man's voice.

"Be careful, Kirigi."

Kirigi turned around and smiled at the man with confidence. "Yes, father." He said, before bowing again and leaving the room.

"You know I used to be the Treasure." The woman who spoke to Kirigi was oddly beautiful, with brightly painted turquoise finger nails and dark, black hair. She had an air of death about her, but this did not disturb Kirigi at all.

"You were, Typhoid." Kirigi acknowledged. "But now it is time for another to rise."

"Let me fight Elektra!" Typhoid suggested, smiling as sinister ideas played out in her mind. "Let me make her decay."

"In time." Kirigi said. Then he left her standing there alone.

4


	4. Chapter 4

The Prodigal Daughter An original Elektra fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: The Prodigal Daughter

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Elektra

**Setting**: This story is set in an Elektra Movie-verse and was written by request. I realize that such story lines as the one I am about to present can never exist in the movieverse, but the idea seemed so interesting that I went with it anyway, so enjoy!

**Rating: **T (according to new fiction ratings), _for violence_

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry this took so long! I've been getting ready for my graduation and haven't had much time to write, but I kicked it out as quickly as I could! It was a compliment to me as a writer that you were all waiting for in anxiously! Thank you for reading this fic—and special thanks to **Katie** (_again_) for giving me the idea!

**Chapter 4**

Elektra fought her tears and then stopped abruptly. She turned to walk away. "Leaving so soon?" Matt asked. "But, I'm not dead yet, Elektra." He added softly.

"How do you…" She turned to look at him and watched in shock as he took his sunglasses off. His eyes were a dull white, showing that he was blind. He had faint scares around his eyes as well that indicated that he had not been born blind. "I didn't think…"

"That I was blind?" Matt finished for her, standing up. "Most people don't." He said. "I don't usually take my glasses off. It makes people uncomfortable sometimes."

"I'm not uncomfortable." Elektra snapped quickly.

"I didn't say you were." Matt told her. "Do you want something to drink? A beer maybe?" He walked over to his refrigerator and opened it.

"Aren't you the least bit worried that I'm going to kill you?" Elektra asked, once more insulted by his seeming ignorance of her power.

"Not really." Matt said, holding a beer out toward her. "You would have done it by now." He added. Elektra studied him for a while, then took the beer. Matt walked over and sat down on his couch. "Life's not fun sometimes, Elektra. But that doesn't give you the right to take it from others."

"Look, if you're just going to judge me then…"

"I've killed before." Matt said, and that surprised her. Elektra waited for him to explain. "A few times actually, in the name of justice. They were criminals who deserved death but had been sent free."

"Oh I get it." Elektra said, angry. "It's okay for the lawyer to kill, but as soon as the woman in red gives it a swing it's a crime."

"No." Matt corrected her. "I'm telling you this so that you know that I know what you're going through. I know what it feels like to stop someone's heart from beating. I know, Elektra, and that's why I'm the perfect one to help you."

Elektra stood there in silence for the longest time, thinking about what he had said. Then she asked him, "How did you know about Mark?" Even mentioning his name made it hard to breathe.

"One of my old friends from law school handled the case." Matt said, and Elektra relaxed a little from that explanation. "Too bad the killer got away." He added, almost as an afterthought.

"No one can face The Hand and live to tell about it." Elektra said, as if he was stupid to think otherwise. "He was murdered by a group of sorcerers and warriors, Mr. Murdock, not just one person."

"Call me Matt." He said. "Please."

"Fine." Elektra said.

"Were you there when it happened?" He asked her, and she suddenly felt like she was in an interrogation room.

"No." Elektra said, ashamed to say it aloud. "I was trying to get my daughter away from them. Mark was trying to keep them from following us. I didn't even know about it until a week later." She looked at Matt. "What about you? Wife? Kids?" She looked around the dark apartment.

"Not yet." Matt said, smiling. "Don't really have time to fall in love in my line of work, you know?"

"Better than you think." Elektra said. "How am I supposed to meet anyone at work if I always kill them?" She smiled as the mood lightened a little.

"You were supposed to kill me." Matt reminded her.

"Yeah, well, can't win them all, eh?" She said. "I'd better go." She turned towards the way she had come.

"Wait, Elektra." Matt said. "Tomorrow, lunch, Rich's Café on fifth." He told her. "I'll buy you some coffee."

"You better." Elektra said. "Because Kingpin is going to give me hell for not killing you."

"About that." Matt said. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."



If you've had your mom with you your entire life you don't know what's it's like to not have a mom. You can never understand the imagined instances where you meet her and she has an explanation for why she left you and how she's back or coming back. You can't understand the longing for someone to hold you when all of your friends' moms are comforting them. It's little things like that that no one else would understand.

Abby pondered this as she pulled into Hell's Kitchen. She could tell where the normal city ended and where Kitchen began because of the darkness. It was like a line had been drawn across the world and everything on the left of it was bright and hopeful while everything on the right was dark and dreary.

She stepped out of her car cautiously, looking around to see if anyone was watching her. As an orphan she had always had the tendency to pay extra attention to those around her. Any stranger could be her father or mother after all—at least until she had learned who her mother was.

Walking down the sidewalk, her newly acquired sai tucked into her belt and her gold chain wrapped around her wrist, Abby felt quite confident that she was ready to face anything she came up against. So, when a petty mugger tried to attack her, Abby merely flipped him over her shoulders and slammed her foot under his chin so that he couldn't get up.  
"Nice coat." She said, admiring his trench coat. He'd probably stolen it. Abby smiled at him. "Give it to me." She said, and the mugger, as tough as he looked, looked very afraid of her. He pulled his coat off and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Abby said, turning to walk away as she put her coat back on.

"Who are you?" The mugger asked, and Abby looked back at him.

"I'm Abby." She told him darkly. "If you see Elektra, tell her I'm in town, will you?" The man nodded then ran away, his eyes wide with fear. "Stupid criminal." Abby said to herself. "They're all the same."

"I wouldn't say tha', lass." Abby's eyes focused in on the man who stood suddenly in front of her. He wore a blue costume with a white bullseye on his head. "Welcome to da' Kitchen." He said, smiling sinisterly at her.



"I'll never understand why Americans love so much light." Kirigi commented, staring at the lit city. "It's painful to look at."

"It will light up Elektra's blood in the streets!" Typhoid said.

"Perhaps." He told her. "Do you fear Elektra?" He asked suddenly, turning his eyes toward Typhoid. She gave him a strange look.

"Not at all." She said in answer.

"Then you are a fool." Kirigi told her, which surprised her since she had expected him to be impressed with her lack of fear. "False confidence will get you killed when you face this assassin."

"I am ready to…"

"They say she whispers in your ear before she kills you." Kirigi said, an amused look on his face. "Maybe I'll whisper to her as I take _her_ life." Typhoid's smile mirrored Kirigi's own.

4


	5. Chapter 5

The Prodigal Daughter An original Elektra fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: The Prodigal Daughter

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Elektra

**Setting**: This story is set in an Elektra Movie-verse and was written by request. I realize that such story lines as the one I am about to present can never exist in the movieverse, but the idea seemed so interesting that I went with it anyway, so enjoy!

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence_

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry it's taken as long as it has for an update! I was busy with graduating and working and didn't have much time to even get on the computer, let alone write. Please forgive me and enjoy this new chapter!

**Chapter 5**

"Hate ta be the bearer of bad news, lass, but yer steppin' in on the Kingpin's territory." He looked her up and down and smiled. "Not dat da boss won't like havin' another trophy girl around. You look the part." Abby slapped him, and he glared at he as he turned his head to face him again.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not afraid of your boss. He can pimp anyone he wants to, but if he even looks at me I'm gonna break his arms." She said, brushing roughly past the stranger.

"My name's Bullseye." He said, following her. "Ya should be afraid of da boss."

"Oh and why's that?" Abby asked sarcastically, turning around to face Bullseye. "Because he's packin some serious heat and I can't dodge bullets?" Bullseye raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Yer a feisty one, aren't ya?" He smiled, then reached out to grab her.

"Don't touch her!" Both Abby and Bullseye turned to look at the young man who had yelled.

"Adam?" Abby said his name quietly. Bullseye smiled at her distraction and took the chance to throw her against the wall.

"I said, don't touch her!" Adam screamed, running over to Bullseye.

Bullseye laughed insanely as he watched Adam running at him in rage, then tipped an imaginary hat. "I'll see ya both later." Bullseye said, before he took off running down an alley.

Adam helped Abby stand, but as soon as she realized who was helping her she backed away in irritation. "What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"Saving your butt from one of Kingpin's assassins." Adam answered. "And you're welcome, just in case you were wondering."

"I was doing just fine until you showed up and distracted me." Abby snapped, pulling her coat close as she started to walk away.

"Do you find me a distraction?" Adam asked playfully as he followed closely behind her.

"Look, will you just go?" Abby snapped, not bothering to look at him.

"Where would you like me to go, Ab?" Adam asked. "My place has always been with you, and you know that."

"Then why did you leave me?" Abby asked, finding it hard to keep her emotions inside while looking at the only man she had ever truly loved. "Why did you never return after that night? What was so important that you just had to leave? And more importantly, why did you think I would just take you back?" She scoffed and started walking again.

"Abby, listen, I wish I could tell you what happened…"

"Then tell me." She said quickly.

"But I can't." Adam finished, looking torn between himself and something else that Abby did not know about. She looked into his eyes. "Abby, I know you think…"

"Get out of my head!" She snapped at him. "Just because you can hear peoples' thoughts doesn't mean you should listen to them!" She looked at the ground. "Adam, the point is you hurt me." She looked back up at him. "And things can never go back to what they were." Abby looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Adam. But you need to leave." Tears were in her eyes, threatening to fall down her cheeks, but Abby fought them. "Just go away." She added almost in a whisper.

Adam looked at her, his eyes sad as well, and then nodded and turned to walk away. Watching him leave was the hardest thing Abby had ever done, but she made herself not follow him.



"…_the ability to control time." _Elektra's eyes snapped open and she realized that she had fallen asleep while meditating.

"Something's about to happen." She said to herself, looking around the empty training room that had been her sanctuary since she was a child. "Something bad."

Standing up and brushing herself off, Elektra walked out of the training room and into her bedroom. She looked around, then noticed her scrapbook sitting on the table. Quietly, she walked over and picked it up.

Elektra hesitated before opening the book, taking a deep breath as she sat down on her bed. Then she finally opened it, and a picture of her and Mark with their baby daughter fell out. With tears in her eyes, Elektra reached down to pick the picture up and held it in her shaky hand.

"_I love you." _She closed her eyes at the memory of Mark's voice_. "Marry me, Elektra?"_

"Elektra?" Elektra jumped out of her memory and slammed the book shut, looking at McCabe.

"What are you doing here?" She asked almost accusingly, standing up. She noticed the distressed look on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked, surprised to find that she was actually worried about him.

"Kingpin." McCabe said. "His boys spotted you at Murdock's last night. Said you two were talking."

"I always talk to my victims." Elektra said in her defense. "What does he care as long as I get the job done?"

"He cares because he saw you two having coffee this morning." Elektra looked at the floor. "What's going on, E? Are you crackin' on me?"

"No." She said. "It'll get done tonight." She assured him.

"I hope so." McCabe said, holding up a bandaged hand. "Because I've still got nine more fingers." Elektra's mouth fell open.



"Do you know where she is?" Abby demanded, throwing the man against the dumpster again. He coughed up blood and looked at her.

"I swear, no one's followed her home and survived." The man told her, struggling to talk. "But she was seen near the Lawyer's place last night."

"What lawyer?" Abby snapped.

"Murdock is his name. He's, uh, he ca n 't see, ya know?" The guy motioned to his eyes. "He's got no vision at all."

"I get it." Abby said in irritation. "Was he one of her victims?" She asked.

"Don't think so." The man answered, and Abby could hear the truthfulness in his voice. "They were, uh, supposedly having a conversation and she usually just kills ya."

"Thank you." Abby said, standing up. "You've been a big help."

"Yeah, it was no trouble." The man said, wiping blood away from his lip and glaring at her as she walked away.

Abby's thoughts turned to Elektra and what meeting her would be like, and this only made her more anxious to use her newly acquired weapons. "Kills people for a living." Abby muttered quietly to herself. "What a great mother you turned out to be." She stepped out into the darkness.

4


	6. Chapter 6

The Prodigal Daughter An original Elektra fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: The Prodigal Daughter

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Elektra

**Setting**: This story is set in an Elektra Movie-verse and was written by request. I realize that such story lines as the one I am about to present can never exist in the movieverse, but the idea seemed so interesting that I went with it anyway, so enjoy!

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence_

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry it's taken as long as it has for an update! I was busy with graduating and working and didn't have much time to even get on the computer, let alone write. Please forgive me and enjoy this new chapter!

**Chapter 6**

_"Hi." Abby turned to look at the man speaking to her. He looked roughly her age, maybe a few years older._

_"Hi." She replied shyly. Years in an orphanage had given her quite a different perspective on strangers—she was wary of them, even if they were as attractive as this man seemed to be._

_"My name is Adam." He said, extending a hand for her to shake. "I just moved into the apartment down the street and I saw you here at the orphanage, so I decided to come by and say hi." _

_Abby shook his hand, but she did not smile. "Welcome to the neighborhood." She said darkly. "I didn't think we had any neighbors." _

_"Just me. Most people come out here because they're running from something. I get the impression that you don't like it here." Adam commented. "What are you running from Abby?" He asked her, giving her a piercing look that was almost frightening._

_"I was running away from death." She answered, surprised with how open she was being with this stranger._ _"My father was killed when I was very young." She added softly._

_"My father was killed a year ago." Adam said, surprising Abby._

_"You think you can relate to me?" Abby snapped, rushing into defensive mode. "Is that why you're talking to me? You have no idea what I've been through!"_

_"Fine." Adam said, nodding his head as if he understood. This only irritated Abby more. "I don't want to fight with you, Abby." He told her, his voice sounding sincere now. "I really don't. And the strange thing is, I don't know why. I mean, I know it's weird, but I feel like I already know you."_

_"That's not possible." She told him. "We've never met." She looked at the embarrassed look on his face and decided to be a little nicer. "So, tell me about yourself, Adam." Abby said, trying to casually change the conversation._

_"What do you want to know?" He asked her._

_"Whatever you're willing to share with me. I want to know a little about you if you're going to be living down the street from me."_

_"Well, my name is Adam Grad, and I'm seventeen, and I feel like I'm at an AA meeting right now." He said, smiling._ _Abby smiled too, noticing for the first time how nice his smile was. "But, uh, I…" He hesitated, as if he wanted to tell her something, but wasn't quite sure if he could trust her. _

_"I'm supposed to be this ancient Treasure." Abby said jokingly, saying the first thing that came to mind to break the awkward silence of the moment. "Do you know what The Treasure is?"_

_"Yeah." He said, but he was dead serious and that scared Abby. "I know that you're very powerful too."_

_Abby scoffed. "It's just a legend, but my best friend likes to think it's real."_

_"The Treasure is supposed to have powers." Adam commented. "Do you have powers, Abby?"_

_"Not that I know of. Why? Do _you_ have anything like powers or stuff?" Her voice was full of sarcasm._

_"Or stuff?" He raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I do." _

_Abby didn't know what to say at first, but finally asked, "Well, what is it?" Adam turned his head and looked at her._

_"You have to promise to never tell anyone." He said._

_"Fine." Abby said. "I promise, now tell me, the suspense is killing me!"_

_"I can hear people's thoughts." He said. "And I've trained to fight my whole life—something I picked up from my mother. She was a martial art's teacher for years."_

_"She isn't anymore?" Adam's face change and he got quiet. _

_"My mother is dead." He whispered. "She was killed three years ago in a car accident—drunk driver." The thought of her mother almost brought tears to Abby's eyes._

_"I never knew my mother." She said, quietly. "She abandoned me here when I was just a baby." Abby motioned to the orphanage._

_"I'm sorry." Adam said, still struggling with the memory of his own grief. "It's never easy losing someone you love."_

_"You can't miss what you've never had." Abby said bitterly, looking at the road ahead. _

_"It's strange and heartbreaking to see someone so beautiful be so sad." Adam said, and Abby felt tears come to her eyes. _

Abby jumped up quickly, letting her chain fall and dangle from her hand. Then she took a deep breath and looked around. Apparently she had fallen sleep on a park bench. She could have sworn she'd only stopped for a brief rest, but judging by the darkness she'd been there for hours.

Realizing that her dream had been just that---a dream version of a memory---Abby relaxed a little and started looking for Elektra again. But she couldn't get Adam out of her mind. Why was he back after all this time? Why had he left at all?

She pushed those questions away and tried to focus on the task at hand. But it was long before Bullseye turned up again.

"Boss said ta take ya out, girly." Bullseye said, smiling sadistically at her.

Abby glared at him and took out her sai—excited for the chance to use them. "Dare you to try." She told Bullseye with a warning tone.

Bullseye looked at her sai. "Oh, so the fanclub is in town." He commented, looking amused. "Elektra's not the type of girl you wann a look up to." He warned Abby.

"That's why I'm here to kill her." She replied, and Bullseye seemed a bit surprised. But then his surprised look changed to one of anger.

"She's mine to take out!" He shouted, running towards her.

Abby caught her arm with one of the sai, leaving a warm, red cut along it when Bullseye backed away. He looked at the wound and glared at her, his anger growing more intense.

"Tha' wasn't nice." He told her darkly, as he lunged at her again. Abby made to kick him, but he caught her foot and threw her onto the ground by twisting it. Abby landed hard against the ground, the wind knocked out of her, and looked up at him in irritation.

"How does it feel?" Bullseye asked, ripping a gash into her arm with one of her sais. Abby screamed in response and tried to push him off. Bullseye smiled. "Thought so." He commented, looking pleased at the blood that was spilling from her arm. Abby was about to strike out at Bullseye, to get back at him, when someone pulled him off of her and threw him to the side.

Abby sat up, holding her wounded arm, and watched as Adam began kicking Bullseye with a strength that was not his own. Finally the fallen assassin managed to escape Adam's reach and took off running, shouting a threat back as he ran.

Adam turned to look at Abby. "Adam?" She was about to ask him what he was doing there, but then his eyes turned and looked at her bloody arm and he looked deathly worried. "I'm fine, Adam. It's just a…" Abby watched in surprise as Adam's eyes began to glow a soft red, "scratch." She finished.

"Get rid of it!" He shouted, his voice sounding deep and demonic. "I'll kill you!" He screamed. "Cover the blood, Abby!" Abby took the jacket he threw at her and wrapped it around her arm, covering up the blood. Then she looked at Adam, who's eyes were normal again.

"Do you want to explain to me what that was all about?" She snapped. Adam looked into Abby's eyes and she saw that he was scared about something, scared horribly.

4


	7. Chapter 7

The Prodigal Daughter An original Elektra fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: The Prodigal Daughter

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Elektra

**Setting**: This story is set in an Elektra Movie-verse and was written by request. I realize that such story lines as the one I am about to present can never exist in the movieverse, but the idea seemed so interesting that I went with it anyway, so enjoy!

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence_

**Author's Note: **Please stop bugging me to update quicker! I'm updating as quickly as I can, but with school and work I don't have much time online anymore! I appreciate that you are all so eager to read the next chapter, but as I said my time is limited, so please bear with me. Also, I'd like some longer reviews—reviews that consist of more than one word like "good" or "love it" While those are great and they do show that you read it, I need some specifics if you want me to keep writing the best I can. I need to know what you liked and what you didn't, what was well done and what wasn't, etc. Please help me out, but do it in a kind, constructive criticism manner! That said, enjoy the next chapter!

**Chapter 7**

_"_Explain it now, Adam!" Abby shouted, getting more frustrated than actually angry. She waited for his reply, but he collapsed to his knees instead of answering, using his ever-weakening arms to hold himself above the sidewalk.

"Abby, I'd rather not…"

"Tell me now!" She snapped. "After all you've done to me, Adam, I deserve to know whatever just happened."

He knew she was right, but if he explained what had just happened—his reaction to her blood—he'd have to explain it all. "Abby, I can't!" He argued, forcing his arms, which were aching from his weight at his weakened state, to lift him up. He stood on shaky legs, looking into the eyes of the only woman he had ever loved, and he realized that he was going to have to lie to her. "It's just the sight of blood, Ab. Makes me queasy." He lied, and he knew right away by the look in her eyes that she knew he was lying. So, what she said next was no surprise.

"You see this is why we never would have worked anyway, Adam." She said. "You were never honest with me." She scoffed as she thought back. "I was in love with you, Adam, and you…"

"_Was_?" He was shocked and hurt, because every beat of his heart was still nothing more than the thought of Abby. "You mean…"

"No." Abby said quickly. "I just, well it's complicated."

"Not really, Abby. Do you love me or not?" Adam asked, newfound strength from fear helping him stand more steadily as he looked at her, waiting for the fateful answer.

"Adam, I will always love you, but…" Abby paused and thought back to all they had shared, their first kiss, their many kisses after that, days where they'd just snuggled and talked and shared their dreams. But those memories disappeared into the mist of reality as she blinked and looked at him. She sighed. "I'll give you your jacket back once I've washed it." She said as she started walking away.

"She won't be happy to see you again." Adam called out, and Abby had to fight with herself to not snap something rude back to him.

"Who?" She asked him coldly.

"Oh come on, Abby, I know you're here looking for Elektra." Adam told her. "She's not gonna welcome you with open arms though."

"Oh yeah? And how would you know that?" She demanded, unable to conceal her irritation.

"What, the prodigal daughter returns and suddenly mommy assassin is pleased to see her? Not gonna happen, Ab." His words were harsh, but his tone was gentle. He was being honest with her for once—brutally honest, and she almost preferred that he lied.

"It's not like you've ever met her." Abby told him, doubt in her voice as she assumed the worse.

"Actually…" Abby turned around and faced Adam, who was now standing right behind her. "I saw her once."

"You _saw_ her?" Abby scoffed. "Not exactly the same thing as meeting her."

"Abby, she's dangerous." Adam insisted. "You shouldn't be looking for her on your own."

"She's my _mother_, Adam." Abby said the word coldly, showing no affection towards it, but rather malice. "I think I can handle her."

"You think you can, but you're wrong." Adam said.



"Matt, we have to talk." Elektra said, looking him straight in the eyes even though she knew he couldn't look back at her.

"Not now, Elektra." He said in an almost whisper. "It's about to rain."

Elektra smiled, wishing he could see it. "How do you know that?" How had it all happened, how had she fallen in love with a man she'd been hired to kill originally? She'd taken so many lives, watched so many people die at her own hands, that now, standing in front of Matt Murdock seemed wrong somehow.

"Can't you feel it?" He asked, reached out and somehow finding her hands with his own. Elektra looked down at their hands, then back up at him. She hadn't felt this way since, well she'd never felt this way. With Mark things had been different. Now, standing with Matt, Elektra realized that the love she felt for Matt was somehow deeper than what she had felt for Mark—if that was at all possible.

"Matt, I think I…" Matt's hands moved and touched her face, and Elektra stopped talking. Standing there, his fingers exploring her face, _seeing_ her, Elektra felt more beautiful than she ever had before. Matt smiled, then looked up at the darkened sky.

"Here it comes." He said, and sure enough the first few rain drops began to drop. Elektra followed his gaze and looked up into the clouds, watching as the tiny drops of water fell from the heavens and landed on her skin.

It was only a few moments before she realized that Matt had taken his sunglasses off and seemed to be looking at her. "Matt, can you…"

"When the rain hits your skin, each drop sends off waves of movement and for a moment it's like I can see." He said.

"You can see me?" Elektra felt her throat swell up as she tried to hold back the tears that this moment brought to her eyes. She was stronger than that, she knew it, but Matt had a way of making her weak when it came to hiding emotion.

Matt's smile grew as he continued to look at her standing there in the rain. "You're so beautiful." He told her, and he meant it, which is what made the tears finally start falling down her cheeks. Matt moved his thumb across her cheek, wiping the tears away. "You're crying?"

She smiled through her tears. "But I'm not sad." She said, leaning forward. When their lips touched Elektra felt something connect between them, a certain sense that they were meant to be together, that they actually should have met years before.

Pulling away, she whispered softly, "I was supposed to kill you, Matt."

"You did a great job." He told her sarcastically, and she smiled as she pulled him into a hug. Things were getting interesting.



_Abby, this universe is wrong. I don't have time to explain how or why, but it is wrong. This is not the way things should be._

Abby pocketed Kate's letter, fighting her tears as she continued to walk down the sidewalk. Adam was silent—after he'd finally convince her that he should go along with her to find Elektra he hadn't said more than a word to her. Things were strange, weren't feeling right, and Abby began to wonder if what Kate's letter had said about the universe being wrong was valid at all.

"I missed you." Adam said suddenly, and Abby looked at him, surprised. "I missed you horribly, Ab." He added, turning his sad eyes to look at her. "Every night I stayed awake thinking about you, wondering where you were and what you were doing. If you were happy."

"I wasn't." Abby was a bit surprised with herself that she was telling Adam this, but it seemed right, and it was one of the few things that did in that moment. "After you left I knew I would never be whole again, Adam." She told him.

"I didn't leave you, Abby. I…" He stopped in mid-sentence, fighting to not say any more.

"Didn't you love me?" Abby asked suddenly.

"Of course I did!" Adam said quickly.

"Then why didn't you come back! What happened that night that you couldn't come back to me, Adam?"

Adam looked into her tear-filled eyes and his heart ached. He knew that only the truth would take those tears away, so he whispered it. "I died, Abby." Her eyes became wide at this answer.

4


	8. Chapter 8

**The Prodigal Daughter**

An original Elektra fan fiction

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: The Prodigal Daughter

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Elektra

**Setting**: This story is set in an Elektra Movie-verse and was written by request. I realize that such story lines as the one I am about to present can never exist in the movieverse, but the idea seemed so interesting that I went with it anyway, so enjoy!

**Rating: **Teen, _for violence_

**Chapter 8**

_"_Get out of my house." Elektra said simply, as if she were holding a casual conversation with Bullseye. "I know who sent you, and I don't work for him anymore." She added, not even bothering to look at the other assassin.

Finally, when he said nothing, Elektra turned to face him. She wasn't wearing her red assassin outfit, which also meant that her sais were in the other room and not at her hips like usually. "I said get out."

"Now ya know I can't do tha' lass." Bullseye told her, giving her an almost sympathetic look. "Kingpin gave ya the chance to prove yerself and take out Murdock, and wha' did you do instead? Ya bloody fell in love with him!" Elektra looked surprised. "Tha's right, Elektra, you're little love tryst isn't a secret at all. Kingpin's got men all over dis city."

"You tell the Kingpin if he goes near Matt I'll be there to stop him." She said, cautiously moving towards her knife cabinet.

"Don' worry." Bullseye said, giving her a creepy smile. "I'm not here ta fight ya. Not yet at least." And with that he had jumped out the window and was gone. Elektra breathed a sigh of relief but rushed into her room and grabber her sais.

She always felt much safer with them in her hands. She glanced over at her red costume and started peeling her clothes off. Once the costume was on she threw on some dark make-up—part of her legend—and walked confidently out of her apartment. "Time to make a deal with the devil." She muttered, stepping out into the dark streets.



"What?" Abby's eyes were spilling tears, and she couldn't help but look right into Adam's eyes.

"Abby, I died." Adam repeated. "I know it's hard to believe, but I was dead, very violently dead, and then suddenly I was looking up at Magneto, and he…" Adam looked at the ground, but he looked up at the touch of Abby's hands on his cheeks.

"Adam?" He looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid." He admitted. "That you'd be freaked out, that if I told you, you would…" He paused. "I didn't want to lose you too."

"But if you had been honest with me…"

"You would have freaked out and left." Adam said, interrupting her.

"No, Adam." She said, pulling him into a hug. "I would have been there to help you through it." She whispered into his ear. "I love you, remember?"

"I know." He said. "I just…it's more complicated. Abby, Magneto didn't just bring me back, he…"

Abby pulled away sharply and Adam glanced back. And suddenly he wished he hadn't. "Get her away!" He screamed, running off into the nearby alley. Because there, standing on the sidewalk, stood Elektra Natchios. Abby could tell it was her by her red satin outfit and her magnificent sais.

She was wearing all read from her healed boots to the wrist straps that wrapped around her wrists and hands. But she wasn't the tough Elektra that Abby had heard about and been expecting. No, Elektra had tears in her eyes as she seemed to recognize Abby.

"Abby?" She whispered, hardly able to believe it.

"How'd you find out my name, huh?" Abby snapped rudely. "Ask the orphanage before you left without me?"

"Your father named you…" Elektra started to say.

"You don't get to talk about him!" Abby screamed, her tears for Adam gone now because of her anger towards her estranged mother. Abby thrashed out with her sais, meaning to cut Elektra, but the older woman was more experienced, and she merely dodged the blows.

"Abby, we need to talk!" Elektra said.

"We've needed to talk for the last ten years!" Abby snapped, kicking into Elektra's stomach so hard that she sent her flying through the window of a nearby store. Abby jumped over the broken glass and into the building, glaring down at Elektra, who was trying to stand up and recover from the fall.

"Abby, stop it!" Elektra snapped, finally getting to her feet. "We have to talk about this!"

"Did you kill him?" Abby demanded, kicking Elektra back onto the ground. "Did you kill my father? Was it you who took his life!" She slammed her heal into Elektra's thigh, preventing her from getting up once again. "You're the reason for everything bad in my life, Elektra!" She moved to punch the woman, but Elektra caught Abby's fist in her hand and held it there.

"You're right, Abby." She said, surprising the girl as she jumped to her feet and threw her against the near wall. "And that's exactly why we need to talk. But I can't talk to you while you're trying to fight me."

"I'm not trying to fight you, I'm trying to _kill_ you!" Abby spat out in anger.

"I know." Elektra said. "But I've been in the killing business a lot longer than you Abby, and let me tell you right now that you're nowhere near ready to kill me." Abby stopped right before punching Elektra and just stared at her, wondering what she meant. "Your hatred for me is strong, but not strong enough."

"Oh yeah? And how would you know?" Abby snapped.

"Because it's the same reason I got into my line of work." Elektra explained, her green eyes looking the girl over for any signs of other weapons. "Why sais?" She asked suddenly.

"I heard they were your favorite." Abby answered. "Only fair to let them be the death of you."

"Trying to kill me won't get you anything but more blood and pain, Abby. But if you talk to me you'll get the _real_ reason you came."

"And what's that?" Abby asked.

"Answers." Elektra told her.

"There's no way you can come up with an excuse that will make me forgive you." Abby told her, her glare intensifying.



Adam was trying to fight the urge, was trying to fight the rage that Magneto had programmed into his being. But it was hard when everything around him suddenly seemed red.

_Kill!_

"No!" He screamed to the empty alley. "Never again!"

_Give in! You will kill!_

"Get out of my head!" He screamed, squeezing his head in his hands as if it would make the inner voice disappear.

"Are you okay?" Adam looked up at the man who was wearing all read and screamed again. "Wow, I'm not here to hurt you!" He said, reaching out a hand.

"Just get away from me!" Adam screamed. "I'll kill you! Get away from me NOW!"

"Hey, I'm Daredevil." The man informed him. "I'm here to help you." But Adam's eyes were red all ready, and he lunged at the man. Daredevil barely managed to toss him aside, and then he pulled out what looked like a cane and slammed it onto his head. The last thing Adam saw was the stranger's concerned hands reaching down to pick him up.



"So, what do you say Abby? Give me a chance to talk to you and then try to kill me?" Elektra asked cautiously. Obviously she knew that Abby was at the end of her rope, was losing all of her patients. "I promise I'll fight you again if you still want to." Elektra told her.

"The word of an assassin shouldn't be taken as truth." Abby said bitterly. "But I'll hear what you have to say." And with that she followed her mother to her apartment.

From the top of a nearby building Bullseye watched the two women walk away with a smile on his face. "Da boss is gonna love dis." He said to himself.

4


End file.
